High School Love?
by Sarah E Cullen
Summary: Bella takes nothing from no one. When Edward and his family move into town, they walk in one Bella beating the crap out of some girl. What is Edward reaction? Will there be a High School Love? AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**High School Love?!?**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

"Come on!" I heard someone yell. By the sound of their voice, they are downstairs. "Now!" They yelled again. I could tell by the sound of their voices' that it was my best friend, Anna, and some bitch from school named Katie. I wonder why they're here. And why are they yelling? And why the fuck did Anna bring Katie to my house? Besides Anna should know that I'm about to leave to meet up with Jake. I made my way downstairs and into the living room. They were both lying down on the floor, watching 10 things I hate about you, the movie not the TV show.

"Finally, it's about time you got your ass down here." Anna said.

"Sorry, but what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Watching a movie, duh." Katie said, like I was stupid that I even asked that question.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid Katie." I hold her, lately she's really been getting on my nerves.

"Well don't ask a stupid question then." Katie said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What the hell's your problem?" I asked. I was tired of her shit.

"I don't have a problem!" She yelled.

"Yes you do!" I yelled right back at her.

"Do not!" She moved so she was in my face yelling. Oh hell no bitch, no one yells in my face.

"Yes you fucking do, now get the fuck out of my face!" I pushed her hard, she fell back and landed on her ass.

"You bitch!" She yelled when she realized that I pushed her on her ass.

"Oh I'm sorry, I think you have me mixed up with yourself." I said. There is no way in hell I'm taking this shit anymore, I've been putting up with this shit for a whole month now. I didn't even do shit to her.

"You fucking bitch, I hate you. You took him from me!" She yelled. I took him from her? I took who? What the fuck is she talking about? I ever took anyone.

"Who the fuck did I "take" from you?" I asked.

"Jake?" She screamed. Jake? What the fuck is she talking about? How did I take him from her, when he's the one who asked me out?

"What do you mean Jake?" I asked. I am so confused.

"I was dating him, and then you come along and take him away from me." She said in a sad voice.

"Sorry I didn't know, hell he's the one who asked me out. I thought that he was single." I told her. I feel kind of sad for her but not a lot because she's still a bitch for being a bitch at me. Like I say, once a bitch always a bitch.

"Sure you didn't know! You don't have to fucking lie to me!" She screamed.

"You better stop fucking yelling at me or I am going to beat the living shit out of you." I told her, fighting to keep control of my voice. "And leave my fucking house, now!" Katie got to her feet and got her shit and rammed her shoulder into me on her way out the door. Oh hell no, does this bitch not know who she's fucking with? I'm Bella fucking Swan, I take no shit from no bitch. I walked up to her and gripped a handful of her fake blond hair and pulled her down.

"Owww you fucking bitch." She screamed. They never learn do they? I walked out the front door, dragging her with me as I go. I walked up to her car and slammed her head on to the hood of it. Not enough to do any real damage but enough to hurt for awhile.

"Now you listen to and you listen well." I told her. "This is how things are going to go from now on, alright?" I asked.

"Whatever you fucking bitch." She spat at me. This bitch doesn't get it does she? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to teach her not to back talk me.

"Sorry, that's the wrong answer." I told her with an evil smirk on my face. I was going to enjoy this. I pulled her head up and slammed it back down, hard. That's right bitch. I pulled her head back up and made her look up at me. "Had enough?" I asked.

"Fuck you, when I get out of here, I'm going to fucking kick your ass." She threatened. This bitch will never get it, oh well. I slammed her head back down harder than the last time. I took my other hand and pulled her hand up and laid her hand down flat next to her head. I reached over to her fake nails and ripped off one. Katie screamed out in pain. I pulled other one off, Katie started cry because when I ripped them nails off they took her real nails with them, I knew it hurt but this is the only way she'll learn. When I was finished with the first hand, I pulled up the next hand.

"Please stop!" she sobbed. What the hell, does it really fucking hurt enough cry about?

"No." I told her simply. Another one ripped off, and another.

"Please stop." Katie sobbed again. Should I let her go? No, not before I punch her in her fake face. I pulled her up to her feet and turned her around to face me. I pulled my fist back and gave her my best right hook. I could feel the bones break under the force of my punch. She screamed and sobbed while holding her cheek.

"Fucking leave, now, before I really get serious." I told her while I walked back up to the porch where Anna waited. I heard a car door open and the car start and her driving down the driveway. "Why in the fuck did you bring her to my house?" I asked when I reached the top step.

"Well a couple of reasons. First, because I was really hoping that she would say something and you would kick her sorry ass. And second reason, is because she paid me to take her here so she could "kick her fucking fat ass, whore "her words." Anna said and smile when she saw that look in my eyes I get when I'm forming plan to kick someone's ass. "What are you planning?" She asked with excitement.

"Oh, nothing." I lied. I'm just going to make that girl's life living hell, if everything goes well.

"Bullshit." Anna said with a laugh.

"Well, I guess I go met Jake now. I'm already late." I said after I looked down at my watch. "See ya later." I jumped into my car, I love my car. It's a black Ford Mustang Giugiaro, it's my baby. I started it up, it purred to life. I speed out the driveway, making the back wheels spin. Showing off a little, a couple seconds little my phone went off, telling me I had a text. I flipped open my phone and saw it was from Anna.

_U showoff way 2 much, bitch lol XxxAnnaxxX_

_I kno I do but u lov me 4 it ____ XxxBellaxxX _I sent back.

_Sadly XxxAnnaxxX_

_Bitch XxxBellaxxX_

_I got it from u XxxAnnaxxX_

I didn't reply, I was pulling up into the dinner's parking lot. I pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off and just sat there thinking. Why did Jake ask me out if he already was with someone? What should I do? I know I like Jake, but how much do I like him? I need to get answers to these questions and soon. I got out of my car and walked into the dinner. I looked around and saw Jake already sitting in a booth in the back corner. I walked over and sat down.

"Hey." Jake said when I was finally sitting down.

"Hey, how are things?" I asked.

"Great now that you're here." Jake said in a happy tone. Great now here come the blush, I could feel the heat come to my cheeks.

"Thanks, I guess." I said. Now I feel awkward. We sat there in complete quietness, just looking at the menu. A few minutes later the waiter came over to get our order.

"What can I get you guys?" He asked, looking from Jake and I.

"I'll have root beer. And a cheeseburger with fries." Jake told him.

"And I'll have a Mt. Dew with a hamburger with fries." I told him.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks." And with that he walked away. I guess now is the time to get the answers I need.

"Jake, I have some questions that I want you to answer truthfully."

"Ok." He said.

"Why in the hell does Katie think that I stole you from her?" I asked looking him in the eyes the whole time. I saw worry appear deep in them.

"Where did you hear that?" He said quickly with a hint of worry.

"Her. When she came to my house." I'm getting really annoyed quick. Just answer the fucking question!

"Why was she at your house?"

"Oh because we're the best of friends!" I said.

"Really?" He had a look disbelieve.

"Fuck no. But since you're not going to answer my questions, I'm going to leave now." I got up. "It was nice while it lasted it but I don't want your drama. I've got my own to deal with, I don't need yours too."

"But Bella…" I cut him off.

"Don't "but Bella" me, Jake. I'm not looking for a boyfriend anyway. So bye Jake, I'll see ya around." I walked away without looking back. I got in my car, turned on the radio. Well there goes a year of my life. I took off out of there. Never looking back.

**A/N: So this is a new story I'm going to try. Should I keep it or should I not? What do you think? Please review. Also if your reading Baby, I know I haven't posted a new ch. in a long time but that's going to change soon. I'm already working on the next ch to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**High School Love?**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

School. I hate that word, like no other word. I fucking hate waking up early and then sit in a fucking desk and listen to teacher talk and talk about shit I already know. This is why I'm sitting in my car (picture on profile) listen to Three Days Grace's Break.

**Tonight my head is spinning,  
I need something to pick me up.  
I've tried but nothing is working,  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough.**

Tonight I start the fire,  
Tonight I break away.

Break,  
away from everybody  
Break,  
away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is,  
Take yourself to higher places.

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right, I just can't give it up.  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go, We're gonna light it out.

Tonight we start the fire,  
Tonight we break away.

Break,  
away from everybody  
Break,  
away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is,  
Take yourself to higher places.

If you can't stand the way this place is,  
Take yourself to higher places.

Break,  
away from everybody  
Break,  
away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is,  
Take yourself to higher places.

...Higher places  
To higher places  
...Higher Places  
Take yourself to higher places.

Higher places, that's where I'm going, I'm going to get the fuck out of Forks, to somewhere better, bigger. Anywhere away from Forks. I looked down at the clock and saw that school was about to start. Guess I'll head in to the hell hole. I turned off my music and hoped out of my car. I walked up to the front of the school and saw Anna waiting for me.

"Hurry the fuck up, it's cold out here!" Anna yelled. The people around her turned around to see who she was talking to, when they saw it was me they yelled at me to hurry up too.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked the gang.

"Not much. But did you hear that there's new kids' coming today?" Jasper asked. Huh, new kids, that's rare.

"I haven't heard anything about that." I told Jasper. "Have you?" I asked Rose.

"Huh, what did you say? Sorry I was talking to Josh." Rose said.

"Have you heard anything about the new kids?" I asked again.

"Nope, not a thing. Where did you about them?" Rose asked me.

"From me! Hello, I'm right here. You guys can't get kick me, hell I was talking first. Back to what I was saying. I heard that there are three kids and two parents. And the dad is a Doctor." Jasper said. Huh now that is very rare that not just one new kid but three. Huh I wonder why their coming to little old Forks?

"Is that all you know?" I asked. I wonder what year they are.

"What are you guys talking about?" Anna asked when she got over to our little circle.

"The new kids." Rose told her.

"Oh I heard about them. There are two boys and one girl. The older boy is a senior and the other two kids are juniors." Anna told us all. Huh so two of them are in my year. I wonder if I'll have any classes them? Just then some cars pulled into the parking lot. Pulled in would be the wrong word, speed in would be better. All I could see was a blur of yellow, then silver, and then black. Holy shit their going fast. They all pulled into a parking place next to each other, and it just so happened that the silver car was parked next to mine, then the yellow one, and then it looks like a black Jeep. A small girl got out of the yellow car, which I could tell now is a Ferrari F430 **(Picture on profile)**. She had short chopped bob with dark black hair. A guy got out of the jeep, which I knew was a 2009 Jeep Commander **(Picture on profile)**. The guy was huge! He was tall but not as tall as Jasper but pretty close. He had big muscles by the look of them they were bigger than Jasper but I knew that Jasper could still take him and win. I looked over to the last new guy, and my breath stopped. He had copper colored hair. He was taller than Jasper, he didn't have huge muscles like the other guy but he did have bigger ones than Jasper does. I finally took a breath of much need air. I knew I was staring but I don't give a flying fuck. I continued my staring until someone pulled me back by my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see who the fuck did that, I turned and saw that it was Katie. God, she never learns. I looked into her eyes.

"Who in the fuck do you think you are?" I asked.

"Katie. Katie Lee. Duh, and they say you're smart." She said in a smartass voice.

"I wasn't really asking you your name, dumbass. What I meant was who in the fuck do you think you are pulling me? Didn't you get it last time?" One wrong answer and your ass is going down! Come on say it, say it.

"Get what that you're a cheap shooter?" She laughed and looked back at her lame ass group of friends. Oh big mistake, huge mistake bitch. I pulled my fist back and then forward, hard. I punched her in the same spot I did last weekend. I pulled back again and hit the same spot again. She fell down and I jumped on top of her, and started to bet the shit out of her. I had my elbows on her arms holding them down. I pulled my fist back. And punched her so hard that I heard something go pop, and then blood.

Katie screamed, yelled for someone to help her or at least do something.

"Now what do you want to say?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I slapped her just because I wanted to hear one word. And she has yet to say it.

"Owwww, what was that for?" Katie yelled in pain. I ignored her and slapped her even hard on her broken bone.

"Oh, what? What was what for?" I asked.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" She sobbed.

"Well you started it and I'm just going to finish it faster this way. Wont I?" I asked.

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry. Can you please let me go now?" she continued to sob.

"Yeah right after this." I pulled back my fist one more time, and put some force into it. Katie screamed. I looked up and saw bright green eyes. We starred at each other for a while. All of a sudden he turns and walked away, fast. Why didn't he talk to me? It looked like he wanted to say something to me.

"Now I'm done." I said. I got up. "And if I find out that you tell on me, I'm going to get really mad and that will be nothing compared to what you got today." She nodded her head. "Good." And with that I walked over to Jasper, Rose, and Anna. "So what did I miss?" I asked like I didn't just beat the shit of Katie.

"Not much Bells." Jasper said while laughing at me. I smiled.

"Yeah not much at all." Rose agreed. I laughed. I looked down at my phone and saw that I had a text.

_I miss u, can we talk? Jake_

_NO! And leave me alone XxxBellaxxX_

I didn't get a reply back, so I think he understands now. The bell rang, I picked up my bag.

"Alright you guys I'll see you later." I told them and started to walk away.

"Wait Bells, I'm in the same class." Jasper yelled after me, running to catch up to me.

"So sorry I forgot." How come I always forget that he's in the same class? I have no idea, hell he even sits next to me!

"Thanks, I feel the love." He laughed.

"Oh shut up." I walked away. Jasper jogged to catch up to me and fell in step with me. We walked to class. Just when we were getting close to the door the final bell rang. Meaning that we where late, again. "Hey since we're late, you wanna go?" I asked turning to Jasper. He smiled.

"Sure sounds like fun." He laughed. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him away from the door and to the east side of the school.

"You wanna go and get Rose?" I asked when we got to the hallway which her class is in.

"I guess." I walked up to her classroom and looked through the window and saw Rose. I think I'm going to fuck with her. I got out my cell and texted Rose.

_Hey Baby how u doin? XxxBellaxxX_

_Bored to fuck. U? XxxRosexxX_

_Want me 2 help u wit that? XxxBellaxxX_

_How? XxxRosexxX_

_I'm going 2g2 ur class and fuck u lol XxxBellaxxX_

_Oh baby! Lol XxxRosexxX_

_I'm really going to do it! Lol XxxBellaxxX_

_Lol rite XxxRosexxX_

I didn't answer back, instead I opened the door to her class. Everyone's head turned to me and watched me walk over to Rose.

"See told ya, I would come and fuck you." I said out loud. Leaned down to Rose's ear. "Play along."I whispered in her ear. I leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. I heard guys cat calling but I was too busy right now to care. I slowly kissed Rose, I could tell she was getting into the kiss. I felt Rose open her mouth to me. I opened up to. We continued to kiss for awhile. I slowly pulled back. I looked at Rose, she was smiling at me.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked.

"Oh nothing I was just bored." I laughed. That wasn't the first time that we've kissed. So it wasn't weird. "Come on, we're leaving class." I told her, pulling her up with me. I looked around and saw that the teacher was gone and that all the guys were staring at us with lust filled eyes. We walked out the class and saw Jasper looking at us laughing.

"I thought you were just going to go and get her. Not make out with her." He said.

"Well I liked that plan better."Rose said. I laughed at the two of them.

"Come on, let's go." And with that we left school.

**A/N: That song is the best! I love that song. Btw I don't own that song or anything to do with Three Days Grace.**

**So what do you think? Any good? Bad? Please tell me! Review, please, please, please, please! **

**-Sarah**


End file.
